L'amour est un combat
by Darness K. M
Summary: Ceci est un recueil d'OS sur ce couple naissant dans la saison 6 de Teen Wolf. THIAM !
1. Chapter 1

**OS Thiam d'anniversaire en retard pour mon gros nounours adoré de MammaDiva que j'aime d'amour sur le Scott's Pack. Si vous n'avez pas encore eu la chance de lire ses fics alors faites-le.**

 **Attention : Lemon, UA sans surnaturel**

* * *

Cela faisait quelques semaines que Liam, âgé de dix-neuf ans, venait dans ce club de boxe. Il avait toujours eu un problème de comportement qui lui avait valu bien plus que des ennuis, mais ce n'était même pas sa faute, il avait un trouble explosif intermittent, il ne contrôlait pas sa colère, et ce peu importe ce qu'on lui donnait. Il essayait donc de se passer les nerfs dans autre chose, entre la musculation et la boxe qu'il avait commencé il y a peu. À vrai dire, il pensait depuis longtemps à faire un sport de combat, mais il avait tellement peur de blesser quelqu'un en s'emportant qu'il n'avait pas osé. Il avait finalement sauté le pas et pour le moment ça ne se passait pas trop mal.

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il s'entraînait comme il en avait l'habitude, un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait pas encore entra dans la salle, rapidement il remarqua que tous les autres le connaissaient et le félicitaient, sans comprendre le comment du pourquoi au début. Il finit par savoir que c'était un champion de boxe, et qu'il s'était entraîné ici, il venait encore de temps en temps mais comme il avait un emploi du temps assez chargé, il ne venait pas régulièrement.

« Tu devrais aller montrer ce qu'est un vrai champion à notre nouvelle recrue. » Lui dit un homme tout en indiquant Liam, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Le jeune homme vint alors à sa rencontre le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Theo. » Se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

« Content de le savoir... » Répondit Liam un peu méfiant en lui serrant la main. « Liam. »

« Liam, enchanté, ça te dit un petit match ? » Le nouveau avisa l'autre de bas en haut et serra légèrement les poings.

« C'est trop facile pour un champion de gagner contre un novice. »

« Oh allez, juste un petit match, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur ? »

Il ne fallut pas plus à Liam, dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour, pour accepter et monter sur le ring tout en mettant ses gants, Theo faisant de même juste après avoir retiré son tee-shirt. On pouvait apercevoir ses magnifiques abdos, mais l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation pour Liam qui se tint prêt à recevoir et donner des coups.

Ça ne dura pas bien longtemps avant que Theo lui mette un coup, puis un autre, les enchaînant ce qui énerva son cadet. Liam ne tarda pas à s'énerver comme il en avait l'habitude et donna des coups que Theo esquiva d'une facilité déconcertante avant de se faire finalement aplatir par un coup bien placé.

« à la boxe, il est important de garder son sang-froid et de ne pas se laisser dominer par ses émotions. » Lui indiqua Theo, un peu trop fièrement au goût de l'autre.

« Je sais ! » Cracha Liam.

Le champion lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais toujours en colère le plus jeune se releva seul et partit du ring sans plus attendre. Il jeta ses gants par terre et sans laisser le temps ou même l'envie à qui que ce soit de l'arrêter, il se rendit dans les vestiaires.

« On dirait que tu t'es fais un nouvel ami ! » Rigola l'un des hommes connaissant bien Theo et sa manie de se faire des ennemis partout où il allait. L'autre esquissa un sourire en coin presque mystérieux.

« Ouais... il est intéressant. Il a un bon potentiel. »

Bien sûr, personne ne releva, croyant dur comme fer que Theo leur parlait bien de boxe et pas d'autre chose, c'est ainsi qu'on comprenait qu'ils ne connaissaient pas aussi bien le jeune homme que ce qu'ils devraient.

Le champion sortit tout naturellement du ring, mettant ses gants de boxe et ceux de Liam attachés au même endroit, puis il arriva dans les vestiaires, trouvant Liam sous la douche ce qui ne l'étonna pas.

« Tu abandonnes déjà ? » S'enquit-il.

« Je n'abandonne pas... mais je me suis fais assez humilié pour la journée. »

Theo rit brièvement et retira le peu de vêtements qu'il lui restait pour rejoindre le nouveau sous la douche sans plus attendre.

« Allons, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça... si tu apprenais à te contrôler. »

« Je ne peux pas. J'ai un trouble explosif intermittent, je suis comme une bombe à retardement... » Theo haussa un sourcil, profitant de sa nouvelle proximité avec Liam qui n'avait pas encore remarqué, pour le mater.

« Je vois... c'est pour ça que tu viens ici ? »

« Entre autre... Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à ceux que j'aime. »

« Je t'ai mis en colère et pourtant tu ne m'as pas fais de mal. »

« Parce que tu sais te défendre ! La colère ne me rend pas invincible ! »

C'est à ce moment que Liam regarda enfin Theo, le trouvant bien trop près et bien trop nu à son goût, il le regardait d'une telle façon... il n'arrivait pas à le décrire mais ça le faisait frisonner des pieds à la tête.

« Tu peux me frapper là. » Liam cligna des yeux, hébété.

« Hein ? »

« Vas-y, frappe-moi, je te laisse faire. »

La cadet cligna de nouveau des yeux sous l'incompréhension, le frapper ? Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas maintenant que la colère l'avait enfin quitté et qu'il se sentait étrange sous le regard prédateur du champion devant lui. Celui-ci, voyant qu'il ne comptait pas agir, approcha sa main et caressa du bout des doigts ce torse mouillé qui s'offrait à lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Murmura Liam qui n'avait pourtant pas l'air contre.

Plutôt que lui répondre, Theo s'approcha de lui et goûta ses lèvres d'un baiser léger. Il guetta la réaction de Liam mais rien ne vint, alors il recommença, donnant un baiser plus appuyé cette fois. Il fut à peine surpris quand le novice répondit finalement à son baiser, se laissant entraîner contre lui dans un léger gémissement alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Liam vint se tenir à ses épaules alors que Theo attrapait ses fesses avec force.

« Pas ici... » Murmura Liam un peu à contrecœur.

Mais Theo s'en ficha absolument, continuant ses avances et venant embrasser sa nuque alors qu'il continuait de caresser son corps, une main sur ses fesses, l'autre attrapant le membre entre ses doigts pour commencer à caresser son cadet. Liam se tendit sous ses attentions, son corps frissonnant de par le plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait, il soupirait doucement d'envie en le sentant faire. Il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement attiré par les hommes mais là, il était de plus en plus excité par le champion, et il n'arrivait absolument rien à y faire.

« Theo... » Gémit-il de manière bien trop sensuelle pour arrêter quoi que ce soit. « Pas dans les vestiaires... »

De nouveau, Theo n'écouta rien, aimant braver l'interdit, pour lui une partie de jambe en l'air était bien mieux dans un endroit public, sous la douche qui plus est, c'était un combo ! Il le tourna dos à lui et profita d'avoir accès à ses fesses pour commencer doucement à caresser la chair tendre de l'intimité du jeune homme. Il le sentit se tendre d'autant plus, mais cette fois un peu plus paniqué par la peur de ce qui allait se produire. Theo déposa de tendres baisers le longs de son dos, de sa nuque, puis de son oreille qu'il mordilla.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour le petit hétéro qui allait se faire prendre par un champion de boxe sous la douche d'un vestiaire où il risquait de se faire prendre à tout moment. Comment il en était arrivé là ? Si quelqu'un avait une réponse, il sera gentil de lui donner. Il sentit quelque chose de gluant entre ses fesses, puis quelque chose le pénétrer doucement, le faisant gémir sous la surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?! »

« Chhht, je te prépare, ça va aller... »

« Où t'as eu du lubrifiant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'en ai toujours avec moi au cas où je tombe sur un petit minet dans ton genre... »

« T'es vraiment un pervers ! »

Liam aurait pu continuer à l'insulter, mais il n'en fit rien à cause d'un deuxième doigt s'insinuant en lui et commençant à bouger, écartant la chair de son intimité et le faisant gémir entre douleur et un certain plaisir montant en lui. Theo n'attendit pas bien longtemps pour retirer ses doigts et les remplacer par autre chose de bien plus imposant, faisant légèrement crier Liam, qui se mordit la lèvre pour se restreindre.

Les mains de Theo attrapant ses hanches, il se mit à bouger en lui, d'abord doucement et dans une lenteur assez frustrante. Liam commençait à s'habituer à lui, ses gémissements de douleurs transformés finalement en soupirs et râles de plaisir. Theo accéléra au rythme des hanches du plus jeune qui venaient d'elles-même chercher ce dont elles avaient envie. Dunbar dont les mains étaient appuyés contre la parois de la douche, griffa le carrelage sous ses doigts alors qu'elles descendaient, glissant doucement le long pendant qu'il se penchait pour sentir l'autre plus profondément en lui.

Cela ne dura pas plus longtemps, Theo donnant de bons coups de reins alors que sa main venait caresser rapidement le membre de Liam qui finit par jouir entre ses doigts expert en le sentant venir en lui. Ils soupirèrent d'extase, reprenant doucement leurs souffles alors que Theo allumait la douche sur leur deux corps nus. Il se retira doucement et embrassa son petit minet.

« ça te dit un deuxième round ? Chez toi ou chez moi ? »

Il ne s'attendit pas à recevoir un coup de poing en pleine face comme réponse.

« Connard ! »

Et sans plus attendre, Liam prit littéralement la fuite, allant s'habiller rouge de honte. Theo se massa le visage endolori par une telle violence. Néanmoins, un sourire naquit sur son visage, voilà qui allait être intéressant.

* * *

 **Oui j'aime bien faire Theo et Liam se tapant dessus...**


	2. Chapter 2

**OS D'anniversaire pour Claudia une Scott's Packer *coeur***

 **Rating : K ; SPOILERS épisode 20 de la saison 6**

* * *

Le bêta de Scott avait été scié de la scène qui s'était passé sous ses yeux, et ému, c'était comme un rêve... D'ailleurs, ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve ! Il avait bien remarqué le changement de Theo, comment il était devenu depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de son trou, il avait eu un peu peur qu'il ne retombe dans ses travers lorsqu'il l'avait perdu de vue une fois les ghost riders vaincus. Mais ils s'étaient retrouvés pour former un duo de choc, encore mieux que Starsky et Hutch ! Et là, sous ses yeux, il s'était passé une chose absolument incroyable. Inenvisageable dans tous les tiroirs de son esprit. Gabe s'était fait tirer dessus par l'un des siens, et alors qu'il gémissait douloureusement sur le sol, approchant de la mort, Theo était venu à lui et il avait pris sa douleur. Oui, Theo Raeken, fouinasse à plein temps, fouteur de merde, se fichant des gens mis à part de lui-même, avait pris la douleur de quelqu'un. Révélant ainsi qu'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il le paraissait.

Liam avait tout de même du mal à le croire, et il se sentait vraiment étrange. Ça le touchait bien plus que ça n'aurait dû, il n'arrivait même pas à expliquer pourquoi. De plus, il était un peu injuste avec lui, parce que Theo, même s'il était égoïste, s'était mis plusieurs fois en danger pour lui. Pour sauver sa vie. C'est juste que jusque-là, il n'avait pas voulu le voir. Il ne voulait pas comprendre que sa relation avec Theo était plus importante qu'elle ne paraissait et qu'il pouvait effectivement se soucier de lui. Provoquant par la même occasion des sentiments que la chimère ne connaissait certainement pas jusqu'à ce jour.

Ils n'en avaient pas parlé sur le coup, trop occupé à mettre fin à la guerre, à tout remettre dans l'ordre... Une fois tout ce bordel terminé, ils étaient tous crevés et furent heureux de repartir chez eux, dans la paix. Liam ne manqua pas de voir la chimère s'éloigner et l'interpella.

« Theo ! Tu vas où ? »

« Bah... Je m'en vais ? » Fit l'autre comme si c'était évident.

« Tu retournes vivre dans ta voiture, tu veux dire ? »

« Je n'ai nulle part ailleurs, dois-je te le rappeler ? »

« Viens dormir à la maison. » Theo le fixa, un air sceptique sur le visage.

« C'est gentil mais je ne pense pas que... »

« S'il te plaît. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes. »

Il pouvait voir dans le regard de Raeken qu'il ne comprenait pas son comportement, ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas à ça qu'il l'avait habitué mais plutôt aux coups de poings dans le visage. Les disputes. Normalement, là il aurait juste dû le laisser dans sa misère comme ça avait été le cas l'autre fois. Appréciant tout de même l'idée de dormir enfin dans un lit confortable, sans se faire réveiller par un adjoint, il acquiesça sagement. De toute façon, comment il aurait pu refuser face au regard de louveteau de Liam ?

Dunbar l'amena alors chez lui, où il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vivre, Theo ne se rappelait pas avoir vu une fois ses parents d'ailleurs, il en avait seulement entendu parler et ça lui convenait ainsi. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de voir une vie de famille où tout se passe bien... il aurait sans doute envie de gâcher tout ce bonheur. Comme il avait eu envie de gâcher cette complicité qu'il y avait au sein de la meute McCall. Même s'il n'y avait pas eu que ça.

Entrant dans la chambre, il fut surpris quand Liam ferma la porte, à clé. Il se tourna vers lui, perplexe mais sur ses gardes, s'attendant à une attaque ou... il ne savait pas vraiment quoi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'hôpital ? » Demanda le bêta, cash. Theo détourna le regard.

« Rien de spécial. »

« Rien de spécial ? Tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'avais jamais pris la douleur de qui que ce soit, alors pourquoi Gabe ? Pourquoi lui en particulier ? »

« Je sais pas, Liam, je... Je l'ai vu là, gémissant de façon pathétique, en train de mourir devant tout ces gens qui s'en fichait parce que c'était un trou du cul manipulateur... Je me suis vu. J'ai eu la sensation que ça devrait être moi à sa place, ou que j'étais passé par là, sauf qu'on m'a envoyé dans un trou avec ma sœur. On ne m'a pas tué. Et j'ai eu droit à une deuxième chance, pas lui... »

Liam avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'ils étaient différents... mais il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Theo les avait manipulé, il avait essayé de tuer Scott, de dissoudre la meute tout ça pour sauver sa peau. Il savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas fait ça juste pour le plaisir de le faire, ou pour le pouvoir, qu'à l'époque il devait avoir peur de ce que les médecins de l'horreur pouvaient lui faire, encore plus de se retrouver seul. Au final, il avait dû faire face à sa sœur et toute sa culpabilité avec.

C'est sûrement ce qu'il lui avait permis de comprendre la souffrance de l'autre et d'avoir envie de prendre sa douleur, parce qu'il savait ce qu'il endurait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans ce moment-là. Souffrant à cause de mauvais choix. Gabe était peut-être un connard mais c'était aussi un adolescent qui avait essayé de faire son possible pour qu'une fois quelqu'un soit fier de lui. Le louveteau s'approcha de lui, et ne sachant que dire, le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin réconfortant, surprenant la chimère.

« Euh, tu fais quoi là ? »

« On appelle ça un câlin. »

« Merci, je sais ce que c'est ! Ce que je te demande c'est pourquoi tu m'en fais un ! » Liam le relâcha pour le regarder à nouveau, haussant simplement les épaules.

« J'en avais envie. » La chimère passa la main dans ses cheveux, gêné.

« Il vaut mieux que je parte. » Admit-il. Mais alors qu'il faisait un pas vers la porte, le loup le retint par le bras.

« Ne pars pas Theo, tu n'es plus seul. » Le sus-nommé s'arrêta là, crispé, et mitigé entre le fait de fuir où d'enfin trouver sa place quelque part. Son regard perdu se posa de nouveau sur le bêta.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. On est un bon duo pour combattre c'est vrai, mais ça s'arrête là. »

« Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Tu sais que ça ne s'arrête pas là que c'est... plus. Bien plus que ça. » Depuis le début, il était concentré sur son rythme cardiaque qui n'avait pas failli une seule fois, par contre ses sentiments lui arrivèrent comme une vague surprenante d'odeur qui lui fit tout comprendre. « Tu as peur ?! Tu n'as pas plié une seule fois pendant que l'Anuk-ite était là, mais notre relation... t'effraie ? »

Theo recula d'un pas, émettant un grognement de mécontentement alors que son cœur partait en vrac cette fois, il détestait qu'on puisse lire en lui.

« N'importe quoi, c'est les effets secondaires de la bestiole. »

« Quelle est ta plus grande peur, Theo ? »

« Hmm me faire manipuler par des médecins de l'horreur ? Ah non, ça a déjà été fais. » Essaya-t-il de blaguer. Mais Liam ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie le plus ? » Il amena sa main jusqu'à sa joue pour qu'il la caresse. « Pourquoi tu trembles ? »

C'était vrai, Liam avait raison et il le savait. Les émotions qu'il ressentait à présent, tout ces sentiments qui l'assaillaient, il savait que c'était à cause de lui, et ça le mettait s'en dessus-dessous. Il n'aimait pas ressentir autant de choses, lui qui était devenu un anesthésié des sentiments avec ce qu'il avait subit, il était loin d'imaginer que quelqu'un pourrait lui faire ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Il avait envie de fuir, mais en même temps il se sentait tellement bien et enfin vivant, qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se termine ainsi.

Enfin, il attira Liam à lui pour l'embrasser avec force, se laissant, pour une fois, guider par ses sentiments.

« Parce que je contrôle pas ce qu'il se passe... ce qu'il y a entre nous, ça m'échappe. »

Murmura-t-il d'une fébrilité qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas. Liam le regarda, un peu perdu, et pourtant son cœur battant à tout rompre, parce que c'était les paroles qu'il attendait. Le baiser l'avait surpris mais pas dans le mauvais sens du terme bien au contraire. Il l'attira à son tour pour lui rendre son baiser comme il se doit.

« Je le contrôle pas non plus Theo... mais je me sens bien avec toi. J'ai besoin de toi, alors ne fuis pas... »

La chimère se sentait comme engourdi, une sensation étrange dans le cœur, il avait l'impression qu'il allait imploser. Sans plus attendre, il fit tomber Liam dans son lit pour lui grimper dessus et se remettre à l'embrasser avec plus de gourmandises.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.


	3. Chapter 3

**OS Pour l'anniversaire de Angélique sur le Scott's Pack *coeur***

 **Rating : T**

* * *

La première fois que Liam avait trouvé un loup dans son lit, il pensait tout simplement rêver et s'était rendormi. La deuxième fois aussi. Lorsque la troisième fois arriva et qu'il vit Theo, entièrement nu, dans son lit, il beugua. Il se pinça, juste pour être sûr, il compta ses doigts comme Stiles lui avait appris et rien n'avait bougé. Il était toujours réveillé, avec un Theo nu. Dans. Son. Lit. Il prit doucement une inspiration, essayant de se calmer, avant de secouer l'épaule de son ami. Enfin, s'il était bien son ami, tout n'était pas encore tout à fais clair à ce sujet dans sa tête.

« Theo ? »

« Hm ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? »

La chimère ouvrit finalement les yeux et le regarda, sourcils froncés. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il s'était couché au-dessus de la couverture et qu'il pouvait parfaitement voir sa nudité, le rendant un peu gêné.

« Eh bien, je dors. » Liam se crispa, il jouait au con avec lui et il n'aimait pas ça.

« Pourquoi tu es dans mon lit ? » Theo sentit tout de suite le ton grimper mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

« Parce que je n'en ai pas. » Certes, c'était une raison.

« Eh bien, va t'en acheter un ! »

« Je n'ai pas d'argent. »

« Comment tu faisais avant ?! » S'emporta presque le loup-garou, à deux doigts de s'énerver pour de vrai parce qu'il n'aimait pas trop qu'on empiète sur son espace vital sans prévenir.

« Je dormais dans ma voiture. »

« Eh bien retournes-y ! »

Liam se figea un instant, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de lui dire ça. Son ami était de toute évidence dans le besoin et lui.. il le renvoyait comme un malpropre. En plus, il comprenait pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé la permission, Theo n'était pas le genre à demander de l'aide de qui que ce soit.

« Tu as raison. »

Répondit simplement la chimère avant de repartir comme si de rien n'était. Pas de reproches, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Liam réagisse de cette façon. Liam qui s'en voulut aussitôt de n'avoir rien fais pour le retenir. Theo ne demandait de l'aide de personne, pourtant il était venu auprès de lui... Il soupira doucement, se rendormant lentement, et se disant que dès demain, il le rejoindrait pour lui présenter ses excuses. Et pas seulement. Il trouvera un moyen, quelque chose, pour que Theo ne soit plus seul et qu'il ne doive plus dormir dans sa voiture.

Seulement, le lendemain impossible de trouver Theo. Ou de le joindre. Personne ne l'avait vu ou aperçu, aucune nouvelle depuis que Liam l'avait viré de sa chambre, et rapidement l'angoisse monta en lui. Si Theo était parti ? Ou pire, s'il avait mis fin à ses jours pour ne plus vivre ce calvaire qu'était sa vie ? D'après ce qu'il avait compris, la vie de Theo n'avait jamais été une partie de plaisir. Malade quand il était enfant, avant de devenir une chimère aux mains des médecins de l'horreur, puis quelques temps avec sa sœur, pour finir seul dans un voiture. Il n'aurait pas dû lui parler de cette façon, il n'aurait pas dû le rejeter, maintenant il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : le retrouver.

Le Shériff finit par trouver la voiture de Theo abandonné sur le bas côté d'une route, juste à côté de la forêt. Liam essaya de repérer son odeur, c'était beaucoup moins facile qu'un loup-garou normal vu qu'il s'agissait d'une chimère, mais il avait une fragrance délectable qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Il partit sur la piste de son ami qu'il avait peut-être perdu à cause de sa colère. Mais arrivé un peu plus loin, il fut bien embêté que l'odeur du mi-loup soit tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait à brouiller les pistes. C'était probablement le cas en fait. Liam n'avait pourtant pas dis son dernier mot, partagé entre inquiétude et la colère envers lui-même, son loup ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez, et poussa un profond rugissement.

Celui d'un loup-garou désespérément à la recherche de son compagnon.

Theo n'était peut-être qu'une chimère mais il avait tout de même un instinct animal, et ce hurlement là, il ne pouvait que le comprendre. Le bêta le vit finalement arriver sous sa forme de loup-coyote, comme s'il ne voulait plus se montrer comme un humain. Il ne voulait pas se montrer lui-même. Liam en eut le cœur serré.

« Theo... je suis désolé pour hier. Je voulais pas... j'ai pas compris. T'avais besoin de moi et j'ai été nul, je me suis mis en colère, comme d'habitude... »

Le mi-loup le regardait toujours, il ne savait même pas s'il le comprenait ou non, il avait juste envie qu'il revienne. Qu'il ne parte pas. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qui le comprenait comme lui ou qui l'arrêtait quand il commençait à s'énerver un peu trop. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, se mettant à sa hauteur pour caresser sa tête.

« J'ai besoin de toi moi aussi, et tu le sais. J'ai pas voulu te rejeter ou te blesser... je suis désolé Theo. Tu vas quand même pas rester dans cette forêt pour le reste de ta vie ? Je t'aime, moi, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime, alors t'as pas le droit de me laisser ! »

Le mordu avait littéralement les larmes aux yeux, se mettant dans tout ses états à l'idée que la chimère puisse le laisser et ne jamais revenir. Il ne le supporterait pas, il en était sûr. C'est à cet instant que Theo reprit forme humaine, un sourire sur les lèvres, à nouveau nu comme un vers sous ses yeux ébahis.

« C'est toujours si facile de t'avoir ! » Commenta la chimère.

« Quoi ? Tu... tu veux dire que c'était du cinéma tout ça ?! » Demanda Liam, choqué.

« Peut-être pas tout... mais une partie. »

Cette fois, le coup de poing partit tout seul.

« Enfoiré ! » L'insulta-t-il hors de lui avant de commencer à partir.

« Liam ! Le prends pas comme ça voyons ! » L'interpella l'autre en lui courant après tout en remettant son nez en place. Il esquissa un sourire plus grand encore. « T'as avoué que tu m'aimais quand même ! » Le louveteau rougit à vue d'œil.

« C'est... une erreur. J'aurais jamais dû dire ça. »

« Mais tu le pensais. » Affirma la chimère en le tournant vers lui.

Theo observa Liam, sûr de lui, son regard venant chercher le sien avant de finalement venir l'embrasser presque chastement, surprenant le loup-garou. Puis il glissa sa main dans la sienne.

« Et moi aussi, je le pense. »

Liam essaya de deviner si Theo était en train de lui mentir ou si, pour une fois, il lui disait la vérité. Mais on ne savait jamais à quoi il pouvait vraiment penser, la chimère était une énigme et un manipulateur, il se demandait comment il faisait pour l'aimer autant. Puis il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour, mais pas du tout chastement, dévorant sa bouche comme s'il en avait envie depuis longtemps.

Rapidement, il le plaqua contre un arbre alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, Theo y répondant de la même façon, caressant son dos pour mieux le plaquer contre lui. Au bout d'un échange des plus chaud, Theo dut arrêter Liam dans un gémissement étouffé.

« Att-.. attends Liam. Je me sens bizarre... » Le loup-garou haussa un sourcil avant de se rendre compte de la dureté à l'entrejambe de la chimère qui le fit sourire.

« ça ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est même on ne peut plus normal... »

« Quoi ? » C'est là que Liam comprit et écarquilla les yeux.

« Attends... T'as jamais... ? »

« Jamais quoi ? » Insista Theo, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Un doux sourire s'étendit sur le visage du loup qui lui vola un nouveau baiser.

« J'aurais jamais crû dire ça mais finalement t'as un côté mignon. » Dit-il en prenant sa main pour partir de cette forêt, accompagné d'un Theo perplexe.

Liam allait se faire un plaisir de lui apprendre tout un tas de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.


End file.
